


Lumos

by laigle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laigle/pseuds/laigle
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy





	1. Chapter 1

Relatioship：Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

Summary：  
大战之后魔法世界重归安宁，但是赫敏很快发现还有需要她比过去更操心的事情。  
七年级开始了！

Chapter 0 End

赫敏在一堆堆废墟、砖头和漫天尘土里跑来跑去。闪着光芒的咒语在人群里飞来飞去，有时候她甚至分不出来是敌是友，只能挥着魔杖把向她而来的一切颜色打掉。终于，在她踉跄地跪在中庭台阶上时，她要找的声音终于出现了：“赫敏！”  
“哈利！”  
赫敏挣扎着站起来，脸上的担忧不减反增：“哈利，你拿到那根魔杖了吗？你真的能用它吗？*”  
救世主神情急切地朝她奔来，一把握住她的肩膀：“听着，我要去找他，找神——伏地魔，去找那条蛇，那是最后一个魂器，快去！我不知道罗恩在哪——”  
他没有给赫敏回答的余地，很显然伏地魔就在上头。哈利急匆匆地抛下赫敏爬上二楼，很快他的身影就从后者视线里消失无踪。  
赫敏只好攥紧手里的魔杖奔下楼梯，重新独自面对这种混战场面。她在人群里窜来窜去，竭尽一切可能寻找动物的相关踪迹，不合时宜地想起克鲁克山。她对一个扑上来的食死徒用了一发昏昏倒地。  
赫敏不得不停下来喘了口气。她用手撑住膝盖，火一样的东西攥住她的肚子，使她忍不住感到一阵痉挛的胃疼，特别是在看到那团已经蓬蓬乱的铂金色头发即将冲来时更加剧烈。  
“马尔福！”  
这下她过去的同学不得不停住离开的脚步，面色苍白极不情愿地吐出她的名字：“格兰杰。”  
赫敏呆在原地，大脑一片空白。德拉科抿紧嘴唇冲她抬起魔杖，杖尖涌现出一道红光。几乎同时她如梦初醒，立刻抬起手臂也指向他：“Expelliarmus！”  
小马尔福的魔杖脱离手掌向她飞来，与此同时他发出的咒语先魔杖一步与赫敏擦身而过，因为太近给她脸上添一道伤口。她接住木头之后才反应过来发生了什么——在他们身后已经躺在地上的食死徒。  
赫敏的眼睛里反射出不可思议，德拉科则看上去充斥着恐惧与怒火。“它现在属于你了。”他紧紧咬住牙关嘲讽道，“尽力去用吧！”  
就算他此前一直试图维持冷静，现在也失败了。赫敏目瞪口呆地看他加快步伐离去，一丝愧疚爬上心头（尽管她一再告诫自己对方是个混蛋）“但愿你还有用。”她喃喃自语着把魔杖塞进裤子。

（“赫敏！”  
她睁开眼睛。  
纳威握着宝剑，他的手还因为用力过度轻轻震颤。“都结束了。”他向赫敏吐出这几个字，“都结束了。”  
赫敏坐在地上，嘴唇颤栗。纳威紧张地盯着她，眼神在那条蛇的飞灰和她脸上游移不定。“都结束了。”她机械地重复道。然后眼泪涌上了她的眼眶，劫后余生的庆幸使她冲上去紧紧抱住纳威和冲下楼梯的罗恩。战争结束了。）

作者的话  
很显然这部分改成从hp幕后花絮德拉科把魔杖扔给哈利。出于私心，也方便后续德拉科继续他的校园生活，我选择从这一部分开始^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Scar

“格兰杰小姐。”  
赫敏从一片迷雾中醒来，长长地叹了口气。对任何一个幸存者来说要忘掉刚刚过去的大战都十分困难，特别是她还在其中扮演过重要角色。就算是现在这种严肃情况下，仍然没人能够对她的走神加以指责。  
“赫敏▪简▪格兰杰，你是否愿意为马尔福先生的证词做证并保证你所说都是实情？”  
“什么？”她困惑地反问，然后恍然大悟：“哦，是的，我愿意。”  
金斯莱▪沙克尔*扬起一边眉毛盯住她，用手指轻轻地敲打着桌面。赫敏感到自己的脸开始发红，不得不迅速低下头掩盖她的窘迫。  
“继续吧。”  
赫敏清了清嗓子，撩起一缕不太听话的卷发别到耳后，深吸一口气：“当时不止我一个人亲眼看到马尔福把魔杖扔给哈利。”  
她身边的人发出一声意味不明的轻哼。赫敏反感地瞪了他一眼，后者低垂着头，完美隐藏了他（赫敏认为会出现的）那种恼火的情绪，形成一种异样的、古怪的落败感。至少她（还有大众）都认为，“高贵的马尔福家拒绝接受麻瓜出身的巫师帮助自己”“不如去接受摄魂怪之吻！”。  
部长揉了揉眉心。坐在环形长凳上，为数不多的司法部重要成员窃窃私语，紧张的情绪开始在四周盘旋。假如他们之中有人因为保存有生力量没能在现场亲眼见证的话，赫敏的证言也足够让魔法部信服了。另外，她发现一个显而易见的事实：这番证词至少引发了审判长的考量。  
“我们已经给过马尔福家一次机会了。”一名女性陪审员厉声说。  
“老马尔福不等于小马尔福。”她身边的人温和又不失庄严地反驳，“如果你指的是马尔福家，或许也该考虑纳西莎马尔福在整件事中发挥的作用。”  
陪审团静默下来。审判长摘下眼镜开始擦拭镜片，跟擦拭陪审员脑子里那团乱糟糟的乌云一个样儿，假如他还需要在这里保持清醒，赫敏觉得就在这儿把他的“望远镜”擦得像金属片那样反光的确不失为好办法。也可能当下他们不会作出判决。  
赫敏紧张地用手指勾起一缕她的棕色头发卷啊卷，她已经不在乎自己的头发是不是会像小鸟羽毛一样乱蓬蓬地飞来飞去了。在经过仿佛一个世纪的寂静之后，她听到台上的金斯莱询问自己：“你还有什么要补充的吗，格兰杰小姐？”  
她开始随这个问题左右摇摆不定。也许马尔福的的确确是个食死徒家族，但是不代表他们家族里每一个人都作恶多端活该住阿兹卡班一辈子。问题在于，德拉科马尔福是否值得？  
“是的，我确实需要补充。”她听到自己说。  
金斯莱冲她伸出上帝之手。赫敏用并不十分坚定的口吻说：“他帮助过我。呃……大战的时候。他攻击了要袭击我的食死徒。”  
环形台阶上的魔法部成员完全没有掩饰自己的震惊，一群小鹦鹉短暂地炸开了锅。赫敏咬住下唇，愉悦地感到这个决定并不完全是鲁莽、错误的，格兰芬多的血液正在她血管里快乐地歌唱。不用看她都知道，德拉科同样惊恐地瞪着她，好像她不是为他辩护而是在控诉他当时想推她下油锅一样。  
“假如你所言非虚——”审判长又开始擦他那两片已经很薄的镜片儿了，“这会加进对马尔福的审判裁定里。格兰杰小姐，你可以先离开了。”  
赫敏顺从地点头。审判室的门一关上，她就立刻感觉到自己又能呼吸了。在里面的时候她感到自己就像身处黑湖湖底，一股弥漫的冰冷盘旋而上掐住她的脖子。她又想起当年躺在草坪中央的塞德里克，这让她的心感到一阵刺痛。霍格沃兹从那时起就已经失去了很多人，到最后她不得不坐在石阶上舒缓这种绝望，直到尽头的审讯室也缓缓开启。首先出来的仍然是一头乱蓬蓬的黑发，主人的眼睛正不安地藏在这团黑色之下，戴着仍然破碎的圆框眼镜，战争之后大家都下意识选择对这些小问题视而不见。“赫敏。”  
“哈利。”  
“你还好吧？”他局促不安地问。“我不明白为什么要让你去作证。明明我也可以。”  
“因为他们觉得救世主只能拯救一个马尔福家的人。”赫敏尽量用上轻松的口吻，很高兴看到哈利听到这句话后对她不再那么担心。他也笑了，伸出胳膊给了她一个温暖的拥抱，以前通常是赫敏这么做，但她很乐意现在转换一下。“你为纳西莎马尔福辩解了？”  
好友不太自在地耸耸肩膀：“我说的是实话。禁林里如果不是她，我就会死。虽然那更像是一个——呃，一个交易。”  
“一个保护她孩子的交易。”  
“算是吧。”  
赫敏冲他咧开嘴笑了——她摸到自己带在宽大校袍之下的两根魔杖，其中一根曾属于德拉科马尔福。其他学院的巫师有时对格兰芬多的勇敢和诚实加以诟病，但是她很庆幸自己此刻遵从了这一法则。格兰芬多得额外加25分，敬诚实。

作者的话  
金斯莱沙克尔在1988年开始担任司法部部长，对于这个人我没有印象，如果他的性格不符我很抱歉^ ^


End file.
